Who me!
by Thebluerooster
Summary: Delilah is transferred to Johannesburg, things goes great the only problem is that Delilah is terrified by the prawns. But then every move she makes brings her closer to them, she don't know what to do. Soon she finds herself on the run from MNU. Rated T for violence, language and sexual content in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer!**

District 9 and it's characters does not belong to me, though my fan characters and this story does.

This story takes place a few years before the movie, but will also cover the movie as I go along. Johannesburg does neither belong to me (never guess that right ;) ) but Bellator is mine. And Bellator means warrior if anyone would like to know, and yea it's symbolic.

If anything in this story seems confusing or is not well enough explained don't hesitate to say so..

other than that, I will let you read and I hope you enjoy my story.

**Who me?**

Prologue

The evening sun shined beautifully, over the golden corn field. The Brunette sat on her parents veranda, starring out at the blazing gold storm of corn, wavering in the wind, for the last time. She wouldn't be coming back here for a long time, and she just wanted to enjoy the setting sun. The swamp green cap, shielded her eyes. She held a warm fresh cup of tea, in her left hand and let the suns warm rays, simmer on her body. Her feet were bare, as was all of her body, beside the black bra and an old pair of shorts. She was so quiet, not a sound could be heard from her, beside the still and stable breathing. She wasn't asleep, but was so relaxed that she could be mistaken for it.

Her father came out to check on her, she didn't move. This might be the last time he sees her for a long time, sure she promised that she would call, but it's just not the same. His little girl had finally grown up now, 19 years and she was a lady now, ready to leave. He sighed and went back inside. A slow smile crept on to her little freckled face. "that's right daddy, I'm going" she sniggered in silence. Tomorrow her plane to South Africa left. She had gotten transferred to Johannesburg because of her studies. She had tried to find another location, and it was really hard. She had almost gotten a place in North America. But noooo, she got the one in South Africa, with the prawns. She hated those disgusting creatures.

She had eavesdropped on some of her friends one day, they had said that the prawns don't like humans and it's for no real reason, they just don't. They had said that they dislike us so much, that if they see a human they will slowly and painfully carve you heart out and eat it, as to after you are dead they would eat the rest of you.

She trembled in her chair just by the very thought. But as always she never got her way, and got transferred to there, so she had a plan B. AVOID ALL ALIENS. Simply if she saw any she would just turn around and walk the other way. "Shouldn't be to hard" she thought to herself and sighed, she let the time pass and soon the tea was gone and so was the sun, pulling a black carpet over the sky.

Yep, she was sure gonna miss this.


	2. Chapter 1 – They are working?

Chapter 1 – They are working?

The plane form Europe, landed at the air port at exact 4 pm. She had fallen asleep on the plane. And now she could barely tell what was up and down, then she had left it was early morn' and now it was way past noon. She had gotten the location of her school over the phone, her parents had arranged an apartment for her, it was an half hotel half apartment building, "Bellator" was the name. They informed her that they unfortunately couldn't find anyone to escort her through the city, so she was on her own. And here she was, at the front of the the airport, she had just passed through the doors and looked around nervously, no prawns, good. Two bags followed her closely. through the mass of people on over to a taxi. She got in and sighed, she was not used to crowded places, but thought that she would probably get used to that as time passed.

The chauffeur began driving, as soon as she had told him where to go. She sunk back in her seat suddenly feeling lost "maybe it was a bad idea to come here" but it was too late to turn back around now. All she could do was to try and get the best out of what she got. The car pulled over and stopped at her street. She paid the chauffeur and got her things, and as soon as she got out he was gone. Over all mountains, just anywhere but there. She cursed under her breath, and went up the street to find the hotel. Even here were there many people, they were running up and down the street to make it to their appointment. She looked around, everything was so stressful, but yet she felt calm.

A look to the other side of the road made her come to and abrupt stop. Three tall prawns was over there in the middle of carrying boxes of cloth into a cloth store. "What? T-they are working?" she thought, and couldn't believe her eyes. Weren't they suppose to be killing instead of working? She caught herself starring and went back to walking. She finally found the place, it was no fancy place but it was comfortable and welcoming. The owner was very pleased to see her, Mr. Johnson was his name. He was an elder man probably in his mid 60's, he had those shining eyes, that told that he really had been getting wiser with age. And one big smile that couldn't be torn off his face it seemed. The ground floor, was for entertainment, while first floor was for hotel guests and second floor was the apartment sector. She found her room at the second floor, it was a middle sized apartment, the kitchen and living room was put together to one room. There were already some furniture like a sofa and dinning table,The bathroom had a bathtub, she had always wanted one of those. And in the bedroom which was the last room, was a big four posters bed. Of course there were drawers and cupboards too, but that was mostly it. She smiled for herself as she threw herself in the bed, it was so soft! She couldn't suppress the laughter that pressed it's way out. After she had inspected the rooms once more, she began unpacking.

She hurried down the stairs, two steps at a time. Mr. Johnson laughed at her and she shot him a smile before disappearing through the door. It was 6 pm and she had checked the fridge, but of course it was empty, she was not sure what she had expected, but it was EMPTY! And she just couldn't stand having a fridge that was that. And she wanted to explore this part of town as well. She found a little food store not too far from the hotel and the prices weren't bad either. She decided that if she needed something, she would go there unless she found something better. Her brown hair swayed as she was strolling down town, the sun setting in west and it was already beginning to get dark. People were long gone, home with their family, eating dinner. She sighed happily then she reached the hotel. A nagging fear had been in her stomach, she was scared of running into one of those prawns. She had heard rumors about gang members at home. They were said to rape and torture their victim before killing them, but only if they begged for mercy. She sent the nasty thoughts away and entered, Mr. Johnson were sitting at his desk, eating lasagne. On the opposite side of the desk sat a prawn, also eating lasagne. She froze in her tracks and couldn't help but stare at them in confusion. Mr. Johnson greeted her and she gave him a nervous smile, the prawn turned and meet the gaze. He was tall, but most of them were, his eyes were like gold and his skin were crimson red with black and gray spots. He gave her an approving nod and turned back to his food and the conversation with Mr. Johnson. There were a lot of clicking sounds and she couldn't understand a word of what he said. Johnson on the other hand nodded and came with sharp remarks. He understood anything, and suddenly the both began laughing.

She just shook her head and went back to her room. A late cooked meal and a hot bath was all it took for her to be ready for tomorrow, and of course a good night sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 They are listening

Chapter 2 – They are listening

The tall brunette sat in the bus on her way home, because it was her first day she had gotten a shorter day than the others. And she was truly grateful for that, because she was exhausted. And it was not even noon yet. She stepped off the bus, but something wasn't quite right. The place looked different, she turned around in shock then she realized that she had taken a wrong stop. The bus was gone, and sh checked up on when then next bus would come. There were over two hours until then. She could even walk home on that much time, twice! So that was what she did, just not twice of course for that would just be stupid. She walked for what felt like hours, and the more she moved the more awake she got. She watched hoe human kids were playing on the road and other human adults were walking up and down the street.

This time she couldn't see any prawns. And she thought that was kinda strange for if she thinks back, she had seen a lot of them the other day, she had just kept her distance. Her mind was cleared and her question answered only moments later, by a big poster that said "for humans only, non-humans banned!" for a moment she felt pity for them, to be treated like animals and being banned from certain areas. But then the stories she heard came to mind and she felt more safe in this district. She went into a little shop and bought some new cloths, before coming here she had been cleaning her wardrobe. Almost all of her cloths had been thrown out, so she could have room for all of her other thing in her bags. She reached the hotel, and went in with a smile. Instead of going to her room as she used to she took a stool and sat in front of the desk. Johnson came out from the back a little while after. "Miss Sky, you sure seem happy" he said and sat down over for me. "Oh I am Mr. Johnson" he looked at me with that nice grandfather look "please call me John" he said sternly and looked around to see if there were any others in there. "Okay, but then you shall call me Delilah, is John your fist name?" she asked and he shook his head. "No, but everyone else is calling me John, so I don't see a reason for you to not" I sniggered, he made it clear that he didn't wanna say his first name to everyone.

John said that he had some business to attend to and that he had to leave. So soon after that Delilah was left alone in the lobby. She looked around, the staircase was placed just before the front door. To the left of the door, was the desk and some couches, a coffee table and a piano. To the right was a big fireplace and a lot of sitting places it looked odd but comfortable. Her mother had tried to teach her how to play the piano, but she just couldn't, well she could play, but it weren't good. So her father had saved her for her mothers piano obsession and taught her to play the violin instead. She suddenly felt a urge to play, and now she knew what she should use her time on. She ran up the stairs and went to her room. She searched her bags and found it in a little trunk, in the bottom of the last bag. She went to make sure it sounded right and then took a stance.

The tunes began playing, and filled the room with wonderful music. A slow smile crept onto her face as she remembered the fields and cities of her homeland, she played a mix of happy and sad tones, she played her heart out. She was so homesick, she missed her mother and father and friends, and it hurt her so much knowing she was thousands of miles away from them, but yet she was happy, she was on her own ready to show the world what she got. The sadness and joy was battling a brave fight to win, but in the end the happiness was victorious and the song ended. She slowly opened her eyes, tears were prickling down her cheeks and she found herself dancing to the tunes that now were gone.

The clapping of an audience ripped her out of her thoughts. She turned around and found her door open, there were people everywhere, some in the room and she could spot some out in the hall way too. They were all forming a circle around her. Most of them were sitting on the floor watching her intensely. She couldn't hold back the red flowers that seemed to spread on her cheeks. She had never performed for others before, and she felt very shy about this. Only humans were in the room, but she had attracted a few prawns as well. They were all in the hallway, peeping in nervously, but unable to stay away. She wiped away her tears, not wanting anybody to see them. Some figured that she weren't gonna play anymore and left, while some (inclusive the prawns) stayed and watched her. She looked around from person to person until her eyes landed on John. He was sitting on the couch almost lulled to sleep, but his friendly eyes met hers and he saw how uncomfortable she was in this situation and stood up "alright people that's it, no more to see here" he stated and slowly people left. She looked to the door and fright got to her, the prawns was staring at her, and she could see that they were hungry. "That goes for you guys too. Come on give her some space" he yelled from behind her and the prawns left as well. John lead her out of the door and down in the lobby "that was quite a performance" he said and she took a seat while he made some tea. "i-i don't perform, I only play.." she stated and he looked at her suspicious "you mean to tell me that was the first time you performed for others" she slowly nodded.

He sat a cup before her and she found herself still holding the violin, she laid it on the desk and took a sip of the tea. It actually helped her relax. Her heart was beating in her chest, her pulse was throbbing and her hands hurt. "I fought you said you had some business to attend to" Delilah asked suddenly remembering his hasty leave earlier. He began laughing but she surely couldn't find anything funny in it "you have no idea of how long you've played have you?" he asked then he was done laughing at me, "a couple of minutes?" she asked and he shook his head "well you can call it that but I wanna say over two hours at least". She was shocked at his statement, she had never played for so long without a break. Now she understood why her hands hurt.

Stranger POV.

The yellowish prawn cursed as he walked down the street, he had just got of work. And yet again his boss had refused to give him his full amount of pay. He had been working all night and was absolutely exhausted. Those blasted humans, they thought they were so much better that him, he just wished he could destroy them all. But if he got arrested by the MNU then who would look after his brother. He made an annoyed sessions of clicking noises. Suddenly he began remembering his home planet, the beauty and the quiet. He ripped his way out of thoughts not understanding why he was thinking about this now. Light tunes filled the street, he looked around and saw how many had taken a seat, at a bench and now sat still for better could hear the beautiful music. Even prawns had stopped and stood with closed eyes and enjoyed the tunes. It was magical, enchanting. Like everything had come to an complete standstill. The tunes were light but sad as well, like they were fighting for control of the song, but the song wouldn't let them destroy each other. It was these tones that had made him remember his home. Somehow it lightened his view, and the next moment he found himself running towards the source. He couldn't stop himself, every fiber in his body told him to find the one playing.

He ran for minutes, clearly stunned of how far away the player could be. Everywhere he went was people listening to the tunes. Of course not everybody was as caught up in the moment. He saw one of those disgusting humans, forcing his workers to keep doing their job or they would lose it. And since most of them were prawns they couldn't afford to lose it. He ran through the street like a yellow lightning, and stopped first then he was outside a hotel. He didn't wanna go in there for most humans were hostile against his kind, and he didn't wanna get in trouble. Some other prawns gathered by the entrance, not daring to take another step. An older, human man, came out of the crowd of people and prawns and opened the doors, "come on in, I own the place" he assured us and we all began moving slowly. They all went two the second floor and here the music had reached it's highest. The door to the player were wide open and people had already taken seats on the floor and whatever there were sit-able. The humans went inside while the prawns sat in the hallway. The yellowish prawn peeped in and saw a young woman dancing, while playing a strange kind of instrument. Never in his life had he seen a human like that. It was like she was in a trance and everybody who heard her fell into it as well. He was suddenly seeing a cornfield, blazing in the evening sun. the girl was before him playing and the sun rails in her hair. The scenery changed and she showed him a river, as blue as the sky. She showed him the mountains and every sunset, she had ever witness. And the beauty of a starlit night. She showed him, her city, where she came from, and he found himself almost crying, for this humans understanding.

He missed his home so much, but knew like every other prawn that he had to be strong. He felt like he could let his guard down for once. Here, in the company of that human, he didn't feel any need to fear or worry. The instrument and her were like one, and she cried. He had never seen a human in this stat. He had always thought that humans were unable to feel anything like sadness, he had never seen a human really smile at him, he had never experienced anything good from a human and this situation confused him. A flood of memories flushed over him and he hugged his knees while thinking, dreaming.

He wasn't sure for how long he sat like this, hugging his knees like a youngling. But he seemed to wake from the peaceful slumber then the song stopped, the joy had won over the sadness and now the fight was over. He peeped in and saw the girl looking around herself all flustered. The man that had lead us in stood up and spoke "alright people that's it, no more to see here" he stated and slowly the humans left. The girl looked at the yellow prawn and her eyes widened with fear, it was clearly that she was scared and it hurt him to see. The other prawns peeped in as well and she girl trembled a little almost unnoticeable. "That goes for you guys too. Come on give her some space" the man yelled at them. And they all got out of there before he decided to call the MNU. Then he left the building everything was back to normal,people was rushing and running around. The sun was standing high in the sky, and told that it was way over noon. The prawn looked back once more to see the man leading the girl down the stairs. He smiled at her, but she didn't know. And she would never know for she refused to look. The prawn began to run back to his home, but the one in district 9.


	4. Chapter 3 – They are dangerous part 1

Chapter 3 – They are dangerous part 1

It was five days since she landed in Johannesburg, so far she hadn't had any alien encounters and she was really glad about that. Well they had looked at her play and she had seen them work, but that didn't count. Her studies had taken flight and she had learned so much. Because of the heat she was down at the store to buy an ice cream everyday, her parents sends her money every month, that's what they had agreed to. So until next month was it's her own job to make the money last, or else she would be fucked. She was on her way home, it was at least 7 o'clock and it was a little dark. She had used to much time on her ice cream today, instead of taking it with her had she chosen to eat it at the stand. Big mistake, it had taken her over an hour to finish it. Now she wouldn't get back before it was really dark, she hadn't tried that yet, but the thought of walking home in darkness scared her.

The light posts were turned on and the dimmed light shined down at her, she was more or less alone on the street, and the silence almost screamed in her ears. Her eyes flickered nervously from side to side while she picked up her pace. The sound of human voices caused her to relax a bit. Three men came her way, the way the looked scared her even more than her own silly fantasies. They were all three starring hungrily at her. She backed up, but bumped into something. She looked up and saw a prawn, he was black and covered in strange red markings, she didn't knew what it meant, but she knew he was a gang member, and she was in big trouble. He looked down at her with a smug expression "where are you going, princess?" he asked in that clicking way. Delilah sprung forward only to be surrounded by the three other men. "Why in such a hurry, we just wanna play" one of them said, and caused them all to laughed. Delilah was terrified and bumped into one of them in an attempt to get out of the circle they had formed around her. The man didn't even budge. He just laughed and grabbed her wrist, they slowly pulled her into the nearest alleyway, the brunette screamed, in hope that someone would hear her, but no one was around . The prawn she had backed into, slapped her and put a hand before her mouth. The tears streamed down her cheeks as they placed her against the cold stonewall. The stench of alcohol was all around her. "No.. NO" she screamed, and somehow managed to bite the hand. The prawn screamed in surprise and stepped away from the female. She had just bitten him. She lifted her leg and kicked the one holding her away. She was free and ran. She ran as fast and far as she could and the angry shouts from the men slowly faded. She don't know to where she ran, she just had to get out of there.

She went into a dark alley and hid behind a trash container. She couldn't be seen from the outside, small sobs began escaping her and it was first then she sure that nobody was around, she allowed herself to cry. She was not sure of where she was, only of how close that had been. She cried for a long time, and held her hands for her mouth whenever she heard footsteps and voices, to stop her sobbing from getting louder. It was first then the was at it's highest she settled down, too exhausted to get up. She fell asleep where she was, but the sapphire eyes of that prawn haunted her in her dream, turning it into a nightmare.

He made his way down the street, everyone who saw him stepped out of his way. They all saw his markings and fear took over them. And it was wise for the them to do so, for he was not in the mood to deal with humans at this moment. He had been forced to stay with those humans until the found a new victim. He was still shocked, they had found the perfect prey, but she had fought back. All the others had been begging, selling their body for their life. But not her, he looked down at his hand, she had bitten him. It was still morning but he was so tired, he had been up all night, with those guys. He hated humans and the three men, he had been with was no exception, he despised them, but they offered him the money he needed to take care of himself and his closest, and all he had to do was help them and keep them safe. The gang he was part of didn't give him any money, and because of his markings nobody would hire him. He was finally in front of the hotel. He smiled in that prawn way, it was funny, no matter what he got himself into there were always one human he could turn to. One that was different.

The warm rays of the sun shined on her eyes. Irritating her enough to open them. She laid there a little before finding the strength to stand up. She slowly made her way out of the alley. It was still morning, but the normal race was already in movement. She stumbled out on the street, and assumed that she looked awful at very least, that was what the stares that she got told her. She went past a window and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were red and her hair sat out to all sides, but she didn't care she just wanted to get home, curl up in a ball on her bed and just stay there. A pair of eyes starred holes into her back and she slowly turned around. On the other side of the street was a yellowish prawn staring strait at her. Her heart sat in her throat, panic sat in and she ran. She was so tired of them being everywhere. They were dangerous and deserved to be eliminate from the very face of the earth.

He went in of the back door since it was what he had been instructed, he would just scare costumers away if he went in the front. Ha came in, in the kitchen. It smelled lovely in there, and he could feel how his mouth began to water. "John!" he whisper called. He knew better than just take the food, and especially form Mr. Johnson. "John" he called again this time a bit louder. He heard a stomp, like then someone stomps in the floor. He took a seat at one of the chairs, knowing he had been heard and simply waited. After a few minutes Mr. Johnson joined him in the kitchen. He smiled and rubbed the prawns head tenderly "hello Darius, it's good to see you" the black prawn purred like a kitten, but fought to get Johnson to stop touching him. It sent Mr. Johnson laughing, he let go of the prawn and took a plate from the cupboard, "you must be hungry, are you not?" he didn't even turn around to see the approving nod and just filled the plate with stew.

The elder placed the food before the alien and gave him a fork. The prawn just stared at it. "what's the matter?" Johnson asked, Darius always used to shove the food down, like it was his last. The black alien made a coughing sound and Mr. Johnson stared at him in an annoyed fashion "okay, what have you now done to yourself, out with it" Darius looked away and showed his right hand "well I.." he started but Johnson was already examine the hand "hmm looks like a bite. What happened to you" he asked, but Darius changed the subject. "can you fix it?" he just asked, "if you-" Johnson was cut of by the front door bell, meaning that someone had entered. "excuse me" he said and went to check on who it was. Silence filled the room but then Johnson's high and worried voice rang "Good lord, what happened Delilah!".

He was strolling along the street as always, on his way to work, then he saw her. On the other side of the street. There were something familiar about the young girl, that stared into her own reflection. At fist he couldn't recognize her, but then he saw for her hair, even though it was a mess, shinned in the sun it hit him. It was the angle girl. That was how he had described her to his little brother and they had agreed to call her that. He went back to the present then she turned around and meet his gaze. He watched as her body stiffened and she began running. In that moment he forgot about his job, he forgot about his brother. He just felt wrong, and he had to make it fell right. He didn't know why, or what he thought he could do but he ran after her, he passed the street and was behind her. But even in panic she was fast and smart, she made a turn and ran into a humans only area. The yellow prawn, stopped and ran another way, if he had guessed right he knew exactly were she was going.

She reached the hotel at last, she didn't spend another minute standing out there and went inside. The bell above the door welcomed her with it's ringing. She stood there and waited, as the footsteps got louder and at last revealed Mr. Johnson. He stopped and took in her appearance for a minute "good lord, what happened Delilah!" when he said that with so much worry she fell to her knees. she had cried all night, but now she found some tears she didn't even know she had. Mr. Johnson knelt beside her and hold the tiny girl close "shh.. it's alright" he cooed. She hid in his arms, letting him shield her from the world. "what happened my girl" he asked as calm as he could, "a-a pra-..prawn.." she stuttered into his chest. "Was it a Prawn that did this to you" he asked "a gang.." the last word got lost in the sobs. They had not seen the black prawn that came up beside them, he knelt beside her as well as the elder "are you alright" he asked the girl with great concern. She lifted her head in panic at the clicking but froze, she was lost in his sapphire eyes there were widen in shock. She screamed and broke free from the embrace. She backed up into the wall, and the prawn shot up and behind the desk, hiding under it.


	5. Chapter 4 – They are dangerous part 2

Chapter 4 – They are dangerous part 2

After hearing John's outburst he couldn't stay in the kitchen, something was clearly wrong. The black prawn slowly made his way out in the lobby, he made sure that there were nobody else around before heading over to the elder. John sat with his back to the prawn, holding a young woman in his arms. She was stuttering words that Darius found hard to hear, through all the sobbing and crying. Only a few words did he understand and one of them were "gang". She had been a victim of a gang, he figured. Darius couldn't see her face and went to kneel beside her, how sad and scared she looked. He hated humans, but who could have done something so terrible, to make an innocent girl like her cry like this. It made him so very angry. She was innocent and didn't deserve to be hurt. "Are you alright" he asked her, and the concern in his own voice shocked himself. The girl lifted her angelic head with wide eyes in fear. The blue eyes prawn starred into her silvery eyes and knew exactly who she was, she screamed and broke out from John's arms. She backed up into the wall, and Darius shot up, running back to the desk, hiding under it. "How can this be? Does she live even live here, god now I'm in trouble" his mind exploded inside of his head, making it hard for him to think. He peeped out, and saw john holding her, trying to calm her. Darius knew that he couldn't leave John would be angry if he ran away from this.

The route he took was way longer than the one she took, but the risk about going through a human only area was too great. The prawn arrived at the hotel and peeped in through the window. The angel was standing against the wall, trapped. An older man stood over her. She looked terrified. On instinct the yellow prawn sprung inside the hotel doors, pushing the man away and standing between the angel and any possible threat. He heard that her crying stopped and took that as a good sign. He turned his head and gave her a weak smile "he didn't hurt you did he?" the prawn asked and searched her for wounds "y-you..." her face was pale and she looked at the other end of the lobby, where John laid unconscious. The yellow prawn was suddenly ripped away from her. Delilah watched as the black prawn began to attack, the yellow who defended himself the best he could. But it was a dead fate. The black one had the upper hand at all times. "stop" she whispered as the yellow took in more and more blows. He was losing, and she couldn't stand to watch this. It was to barbaric "please stop" she said louder but for them it was still just a whisper. The yellow one fell to his knees and something that looked like blood came out of his mouth. He looked up at the black one with his big, green eyes awaiting the finishing blow.

"STOP!" she screamed and stood in between the two prawns "stop" she repeated. The black prawns eyes showed a hint of confusion "but he-!" he tried to protest and pointed at John, Delilah interrupted him "I know, but please John wouldn't want this" she spoke in a pleading way, her tone begging for him to stop. Darius took a step back and stomped angry in the floor, he couldn't take his anger out on the prawn because she protected him, and he couldn't hurt her either because he... he just couldn't. Delilah felt very scared and intimidated by the two gigantic prawns, but the yellow had seemed like he had tried to help her and the black one like he had tried to protect John. She didn't know what to think, and thought that it might be best to wait for John to wake up and then ask what the hells going on. She looked at the angry black prawn, who seemed to be very annoyed of not getting to kill the yellow. She didn't want to say anything to him, for the fear that he might get more angry, but she knew that if someone came in now bad, BAD things would happen. "umm..c-could you please..help carry John out in the back it won't be…." her voice seemed to disappear in a whisper and the black prawn sent her a glare that made her tremble. "Were you saying something" he asked dryly she went to meet his gaze but hung her head short after, not able to stand up against him "could you please help carry John out in the back, it won't be good if someone comes in and sees this" she said loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her with a irritated expression, but he really was agreeing with her. They all got in the back and Delilah fixed the lobby enough for people not to notice.

John laid on a bench in there, the two prawns sat on each side of the island, and Delilah sat close to the door, so if anything should happen she could run. The two prawns stayed clam but shot daggers at each other. Delilah really didn't like this situation and the aliens seemed more and more irritated for each minute that passed by. "So..." she started and got their attention right away. They stared at her, while she awkward stared at her feet. She meet the yellow one green eyes, and he gave her a nervous smile. She looked to the black one, she had not recovered from yesterday and was still terrified by him. He seemed to notice this, and looked at the suddenly very interesting wall. The yellow one got tired of the silence and pointed at himself, Delilah looked at him intensely and he started talked in some strange clicking language, the young girl looked confused at him, not understanding a word he had just said. They both looked at each other a bit awkward, "she doesn't understand our languages, you idiot" said the black one said harshly and the yellow gave him a death stare. If looks could kill they would have killed each other a long time ago. He looked back at Delilah and his expression softened immediately, he pointed at himself again "my name is Blake" he said calmly, since she couldn't understand his true name his human name would have to do. He smiled and for a moment he looked a little cute. The black one growled in annoyance. Drawing both of their attention, he glared at Blake and he nodded all of a sudden. Like they just had an conversation, the black one looked evilly at Delilah and a shiver ran down her spine. He stood up and closed the distance between them, Delilah stumbled to her feet and was about to disappear out of the door, but the alien arm that slammed into the door frame only a few inch from her head, she squealed in fright. And her face must have gone ghost pale then he leaned in on her. Trapped between the wall and a huge alien, that looked very evil. She could feel how darkness began to creep in on her, but the the alien stepped back, and he was.. laughing? She looked at him in disbelief, he had just made a joke out of her fears, WHAT A JERK! She thought and her eyes showed just for angry she was. She clenched her hands into fists and stepped right up to the laughing prawn. She tapped him on the shoulder and as he turned around facing her, with a mocking expression, she slammed him on the head. He stood there staring at her completely lost, then he thought he had just figured her out she walks over and hits him. He didn't understand a thing. Blake started laughing in the background clearly entertained by the confrontation. But for those two there were completely silence, they stood there in their own world trying to figure the other out. In the end Delilah was the one to back down, her doubt caught up with her and so did her fear. She left. The alien stood there looking after her, "my name is Darius.." he whispered in a sad tone, Blake's laughter drowned the words. So nobody could hear.


	6. Chapter 5 – They are everywhere

Chapter 5 – They are everywhere

The door smacked in behind her as she stomped into her room. She wanted to cry, but she didn't have any more tear to use. She collapsed on the floor near her kitchen, sitting against the cupboard, feeling sorry for herself "how pathetic" she commented her action, with a small, sad smile. It wasn't like her to act like a scared, little kitten. She was sure that her parents would be shocked to see her like this. And it hurt her to know that, she told herself that she didn't care. But did she now? She stood up, ignoring her emotions and smacked her cheeks together "okay, get a grip Delilah" she said, but it didn't help. She walked over to the fridge, she filled a big plate of food for herself, since the last thing she ate was an ice cream. But she ate even more than necessary, feeling really down in the dumps. She was eating because she was sad. And needed some sympathy.

She stayed in her room, the door locked the window closed. She just sat there on her couch, staring out in the thin air. When she was done staring and looking like a retard she went and took a bath. The bathtub helped her relax and clear her thoughts "okay, Blake didn't want to hurt me" she stated "but that black one.." she remembered how he had dragged her into the alley, she hugged herself, trying to drive the thoughts away. "But today he... was all friendly" she laid back against the porcelain and sighed. "But a total jerk" she stated cold-hearted. She got up and got dried. She stared at her own clean reflection "should I give them a chance?" she asked herself, "yeah why not, the yellow one is a creepy stalker and the other tried to kill you" her reflection snapped at her. "Oh stop being so god damn sarcastic.." she snapped back, "wait, what?" she looked intensely at her reflection, had it just talked? She started to get really worried about herself "okay girl, no more eating when sad" she said and got dressed. Somehow it had gone from early morning to 5 pm. My my time flies.

She was not quite comfortable about going bark down there, but knew that eventually she had to. She made slow progress going down that stairs, really not wishing to see them. She had hit the black one and she was not sure, if he would rip her arm off and hit her with the wet end. But she was sure that John was awake and she had to check up on him. She reached the ground floor, and looked around for signs of movements, there didn't seem to be anyone around. She walked out in the kitchen. No one. "Weird" she stated and turned into the lobby, just as a young woman came in. "excuse me?" she hurried over to the desk, where Delilah stood behind. "I would like to rent a room please" she looked stern but smiled, even though it was clearly fake. Delilah's hands shot up "oh, I'm sorry ma'am, the owner is out at the moment" or that's what she guessed. The woman before her waved it off "well when you'll just have to rent me one, now... room 123 please" she said demanding after inspecting the key board. "But ma'am" Delilah protested, she just gave me a death glare "room 123 please" she repeated, the brunette sighed and registered her in the book. "i would like your signature here, here and here" the woman wrote in the book and got the key after paying, she didn't spare another glance on Delilah, but hurried to her room. "Guess I just have to let John know... that is when I know where he is!" she mentally scolded herself, how could she have been so stupid to leave John with those monsters! And now she's lending rooms in his name, she so stupid. But she was glad, for having worked at a hotel, as a summer job the last few years.

She heard a strange clicking noise and footstep behind her, she turned quickly around. But a hand clasped before her mouth, she meet the sapphire blue eyes yet again. Darius tugged her out in the back, he hadn't want to let her see him, he was scared she would hit him again. But that she just sold a room in John's name? that, that's not very NICE! "What do you just think your doing!" he clicked angrily. He had placed her at the back door, as far away from the lobby, so nobody would her them, as long they talked normal. "What do you mean" she asked a little terrified. He shook his head "you have no right to try and steal Johnson's business away! He have worked here all his lif-" I interrupted him "but I'm not trying to steal it away. But that lady came and I didn't know what to do, I panicked and just went along with it" I explained, like a little kid does to his mother, when she founds out he had stolen from the cookie jar. The black prawn looked at me sceptically "so that's it" he almost chocked at his own laughter. Once again he was laughing at me, and for some reason I felt really stupid. I broke the awkward moment by questioning "where is he anyway?". The alien looked at me with a stone face, "that's none of your business" he said harshly "well excuse me" I shot at him and walked around him into the lobby, "no wait-" he grabbed my arm gently but firmly. "I didn't mean it like that, but it really doesn't concern you" he said, I opened my mouth but he beat me to it "and also... I wanna apologies to you" I looked at him in disbelief, he didn't need to tell me what he was saying sorry for, I knew it.

I yanked my hand to me and made sure there were lots of space between us. He noticed this and looked at me questionable. "So what? After you helped getting me almost raped and probably killed, you think saying sorry will make everything better?" Unexpectedly I began laughing, but it was a cold laughter with no joy over it. "Your race really does disgust me, and your wondering why your being treated this way? You know what? If you smart, then you will stay as far away from me as possible or else I will, and I mean that I really will, call MNU, telling them about you" I said threatening and the way he hung his head showed me that I had won. I silently walked out of the hotel, then I was sure that I was out of sight I began running. Sprinting down the street, around working prawns and yelling humans.

She didn't know how long she ran, nor for how long, but then she did stop to catch her breath she was in the park. "Hey!" a voice tugged her gently out of the stream of thoughts, Delilah looked up and saw a little group of humans kids playing basket ball, the all look like they were 15 or 16 years old. "Throw the ball!" they called with an expecting smile each. She looked down at the ball, that laid at her feet. She slowly picked it up, smiling as she remembered the good times in middle school. She had used to be on the women basket ball team. A sly grin crept on to her lips as she turned around, "hey! Get back here!" she could hear the kids yell, she stopped and threw the ball over her head. A clonk from the net, and the "woooahh" told her that she had hit her target. She turned around to yet again receive the smiles "thanks miss" they called and returned to their game. Feeling a little lighter than before she found a spot in between the trees. She st down there hidden by the tall plants all around her and gave in for her thoughts. Everything seemed to come rushing in over her and she laid down, then she began felling dizzy. She laid there with her hands behind her head, starring at the moving clouds. "Relaxing ain't it" something clicked from beside her. This made her jump, and she moved from laying to standing in 0,3 seconds. Her eyes roaming the clearing, an medium size red prawn sat in the grass just beside the place she had been laying a few seconds ago. She seriously wanted to scream at this point, no matter where she went they were there! She opened her mouth to say something but not a word came out.

The prawn seemed to smile, but she couldn't quite confirm it since it looked awkward. He gave her time to recover over his sudden appearance. And she was grateful for that but she didn't trust any of these creatures one bit. She mostly wanted to turn and run, but something in his bluish eyes told her to stay. She didn't move and he laid down just as she had moments before. Delilah watched him closely but he didn't move, his eyes were closed and he waited patiently for her to come lay down with him. Her whole being was in a desperate fight with itself. One part of her, a very little part of her that is, told her to trust him. But the bigger part of her won and she turned around on her heels and sprinted away.

She came back at the hotel, then it had started to get dark, and she just walked right in, watching her feet. "Delilah? Is that you dear" John called from out back. Her head whipped up and she ran out there with a smile "Yes Mr. Johnson!" as she entered the room, her heart and smile sunk into depths she didn't think possible. In the kitchen were at least six full grown prawns catting with each other and eating stew.


	7. Chapter 6 – They are disagreeing

Reviews! OH MY GOSH! I got a review!

Hada: it's funny cuz I hadn't seen how short my chapters were till you said it. Actually I tends to make my stories chapters long... hmm I will try making them longer for I do not like short chapters myself X3 but I'm glad you like it!

Btw conversations with " - " is when poleekwas is talking in their languages, and " - " is just human languages

On with the story!

Chapter 6 – They are disagreeing

John met Delilah's frightened eyes, he seemed so calm and at peace in their company. He clearly sensed her worry but ignored it as a very large, almost 8 feet tall, swamp green prawn stepped up beside him. They had a fast conversation that involved multiplied clicking noises. Delilah wanted to just fall to her knees and cry. Her head felt very heavy all of a sudden "Delilah? Are you alright" John asked as soon as he noticed her swaying from side to side. She grabbed her head and looked down while replying weakly "I-I think I'm going to faint." The green one starred at her with a worried yet strong expression "do you want me to catch you when you fall" he clicked and she nodded. "If it wouldn't be a problem then yes please" and then the darkness took over her vision, the last thing she remembers was the felling of landing in a pair of warm strong yet scaled arms.

She slowly opened her eyes, the bright sunlight felt like fire and she quickly closed them again. She heard footstep and laid as still as possible. "Is she gonna wake up soon" one clicked with a sneer, a prawn again, great. And it's angry too. "Relax friend, she had a rough past few days" John's cheery voice replied, he got a grunt as reply and then there were silence. Beside a few slurping noises. She felt the bed swift softly, and something light covered her shoulders. She suddenly got a uncomfortable feeling. Delilah didn't want to, but she slowly opened her eyes again.

Two big blue eyes starred down at her, those eyes drew her into a whole new world. And she blinked several times to get out of their spell. See looked over his body, it was a prawn. But, he was different, he was small, nothing more than a kid. He had a light yellow exoskeleton, just like the sun. His small clawed hands, rested on each side of her head and he actually sat on her chest. He looked down at her with huge curiosity. He tilted his head after some time and he looked absolutely adorable! "Hi" he greeted awkwardly, she just blinked at him, trying to find her voice.

She heard someone chuckle in the background, but couldn't rip her attention from the youngling. "H-hi" she said to the little one, he made what looked like a smile, and jumped off of her. She sat up slowly to find herself in a strange new room. The walls had flower patterns printed on them and the main theme in there seemed to be lily's. She looked to a couch where John and two prawns was sitting, they were all looking up at her. The little one sat on the floor playing with some sort of gameboy, you know the good old ones. She recognized the tall, green prawn from before, it was the one that caught her. But the other one, the one who glared daggers at her. She had never seen him before. He had a more light green exoskeleton, but blue eyes like the youngling. He turned away from her with a sneer and took a sip from a cup. The brunette guessed that it was tea they drank. She sat there and looked from one to another, before laying back down with a sigh. "Why me?" her thoughts asked her.

Something tucked on her hand and see turned to see the youngling "smiling" up at her. "Hugo, get away from it!" the light green prawn hissed. Delilah would not have thought twice about obeying the command, but the little one se emed to ignore it. He tucked at her again and she sat up, swung her legs out of the bed and looked down at him with curiosity. "what is it" she said without registering it. The little one, Hugo. Released her hand and crawled up in the bed. He sat beside her and began clicking. Delilah just starred at him, not catching one single word. He looked at her and slowly quiet down. It was clear that the little one, didn't know how to speak English. She saw the light green stand up and coming over to them, her whole body stiffened then it looked at her, and she only saw pure hatred. He picked Hugo up in his arms and walked over to the couch again. Not taking his eyes of her for one minute. John looked at her, to see if she were going to stand up for herself, she looked him into the eyes but lowered her gaze. She stood up, all of her dizziness from earlier were gone, and she was thankful for that. She didn't wanna appear any more weak, that she did already. She stormed out of the room, hearing John scold the prawn before disappearing into the lobby. It was probably John's bedroom she had been sleeping in.

She went to her room, she had been scared to death, humiliated, almost raped, and she had no idea why she had continued for so long. But now it was over. She ripped her bags out of the closed she had put them in and began packing. She wouldn't spend another hour in this apartment, unless she was being held back. Her clothes was being thrown into the bags and there were barely any space for them. Soon the room looked like it had been robbed and she went down to the lobby. With a heavy sigh she rang the bell. And John came out a few moments after. He looked at her up and down, the elder man opened his mouth to say something. But when he saw the look in her eyes, it flew closed again. Delilah laid the keys on the desk and headed for the door.

No she was defiantly not gonna continue this.

Darius POV

He was strolling happily down the street, humming that song he had heard the female play. His gang markings kept all of the annoying humans at bay. So he was left to himself, and that suited him just fine. He was on his way to John's and if everything went well, he might get to talk to the female again. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was looking forward to it. Even if she was scared of him, she would come around eventually. He just knew it! He chuckled silently to himself, as he approached the building. Like always he used the back entry, just like all the other poleekwas.

He found John in the kitchen with several other poleekwas, they were defiantly discussing something and many didn't seem to happy about it. "Hi" he greeted the others, none greeted him back and the discussion got more and more fierce. He managed to pick up a few fragments of the conversation but not enough to guess whatever it was about. "She could have helped us!", "why do we even care? It's only a human", "i thought she was different from the others". He recognized one of the other poleekwas. It was the yellow from before, he stood in the corner and didn't say anything at all. Blake. Slowly he pushed his way over to the young male. "Hey.." he grabbed his arm and Blake nearly jumped of bare surprise. "Relax it's me, what's going on here?" Darius asked, the other looked down in sadness "the angel left" he said slowly.

..

….

The dark poleekwa's heart sank, the angel, she was gone! But she couldn't, why would she leave? Suddenly John's voice rose above the others so everyone could hear him. "I told you to give the poor girl some space! You were crawling around her all the god damn time, she had very good reasons to leave!" he yelled angry "now shut up before the other renters finds out that you are here" he closed the discussion and left for the lobby. The kitchen fell quiet, until a youngling asked his dad. "So the nice lady ain't coming back?" he asked innocently. The light green poleekwa looked down at his son and shook his head "don't count on it, little one. And beside, we don't need another of those blasted humans" he said sternly. His son looked down, and a moment later he left the room "i believe you might be wrong Dylan" a red one spoke. " don't call me by that filthy human name!" the green one hissed at him, a very slender earth brown poleekwa stepped forward "Mario might be right you know, and beside Dylan ain't such a bad name" she said pulling his arm gently. He pulled his arm to him and glared at her, "so you say, but what good have they ever brought us? They treat us as we were their slaves, maybe you haven't noticed but we live in a shit-hole!" he roared, she backed down immediately, but Mario threw the light green male into the wall "watch you mouth! Not all of them are like that, John here for an example is giving us shelter, then we don't make it to the curfew, he is giving us food, and he is accepting us!" he yelled, but in a controlled tone, the green looked down not wanting to meet the higher ranked poleekwa's piecing blue eyes. Mario looked around the room, "if anyone got something to say, you better say it now!". Nobody said a sound, or moved a muscle in fear for getting the old male's undivided attention.

Darius stepped forward and the red poleekwa looked at him. "Do we have any idea of where she is now?" he asked, changing the subject and taking the red one by surprise. "I do believe that Blake and I would be able to convince her to come back, without using force" he added, ignoring the strange looks he received from everyone in the room, inclusive Blake. Mario seemed to think over the black one proposal, "we don't know where she is exactly but she hasn't left the city yet, that much we are sure of. We ain't gonna help you if you get in trouble, but you are more that welcome to try and find her, but she will leave soon" he finished eying Darius suspiciously. The young male just nodded and grabbed Blake by the arm, dragging him to the exit "then we might better hurry" he said before leaving with the poor confused poleekwa.

"So where do we start?" Blake asked already accepting the situation at hand "It's clear she's not from around here, so she might stay somewhere close to the airport" the black one spoke. Blake looked dumbfound at him, before throwing his hands in the air "have you any idea of how big that area is? And beside poleekwas ain't allowed in half of the streets there!" he yelled at him, receiving a wank on the head "oh stop acting as a youngling" Darius said simply, walking off. "I'm not!" Blake yelled after him, realizing his being left behind.

Delilah's POV

she sat on the bed in her new room and considered herself very lucky. Her parents had just sent a new amount of money and the room she rented wasn't very expensive. She had just enough left for a ticket home. With a deep sigh she laid back. The room she had on Bellator was much more homely. this room smelled like wet dog, the sun didn't reach very far in because of the heavy curtains blocking it's path. It was dark and scary. All in all it looked like something from a horror movie. The brunette grabbed her cell phone from her bag beside ran through the list of numbers till she found the one she was looking for, she brought the phone to her ear and waited while it rang. Nobody answered and she decided to leave a message. "Hey mom.. Delilah here...look somethings happened and I'm *sob* coming home, things ain't working out here. I will be taking the next plane and will *sob* probably be there late tomorrow.." her voice was shaky and weak as she spoke "I know I don't sound good but I don't want *sob* to talk about it right now, I will see you soon" she hung up and covered her eyes with her arm. She forced herself to calm down and take deep breaths.

It was just pass noon but she didn't feel like getting up again. Her mind told her she had too walk around a little but her body didn't move. Finally with some strong will she got up and booked her seat. She walked around in a frustrated circle in her room. As she began walking faster she almost stumbled over her violin. Carefully she picked it up and placed it on her shoulder.

Sad tones started to fill the little dark room.

Sorry for the long wait but there is going to be more of it. I don't know when I will get to write again, summer break is here and I'm really busy :D – I love being busy

hope you enjoy the chapters I do get uploaded!


	8. Chapter 7 – They are Searching

Reviews:

RatchetsGirl: yeah I kinda got the name from that song, I adore it, it's so sweet XD

theapexpredat0r: wow thank you so much! Sadly I don't know how to get a beta reader, and I'm probably not even good enough for one, I don't have anyone around me that are good enough at english to help me, without shooting me down in flames that is -_-' and I'm Danish btw, so no south African here (though it would be cool ;). But anyway I'm really glad you like it, and I feel the same way about Wikus and Christopher, the fics are alright, there are just so many :D  
I will with greatest pleasure have a lookout for your story.

On with the story!

Chapter 7 – They are searching

"Are we there yet?" Blake asked for the one millionth time, dragging his feet along the asphalt Darius turned around angrily "NO! And I swear if you ask one more time about that I will rip your throat out!" Darius had no idea what he got himself into then he chose to drag the young male along but right now he was regretting it to the fullest. Blake was really putting his patient to the test.

They were a really in the city now, the skyscrapers tops were illuminated by the late evening sun. Darius could tell that they weren't gonna make it back to the curfew, but that wasn't a new thing for him. It was more Blake he was worried about, he wasn't sure of how much experience he had. It was clear, that he only just became an adult and hadn't learn much while being a youngling. The way he nervously looked around at anything and he clasped his hands together, to stop himself from touching things. But the angel had seemed quiet fond of this male, she was scared yes, But there were something more. He might be of good use, since the human wasn't so scared of him. A angry grunt left him, he wished the human would stop acting like a scared cat around him, yes, he almost got her raped, but everyone makes mistakes! He looked back, seeing Blake looking at windows, he had stopped at a shop that sold women underwear.

….

Darius starred at him for a few moments, before mentally slapping himself for bringing the yellow poleekwa along "BLAKE! Come on!" he yelled, ripping the younger male back to reality. "Darius why does human wear those things" he pointed back at the store "some of it looks really uncomfortable" he asked innocently. "Umm?" was Darius ingenious answer "..come on we gotta hurry" he grabbed his arm and dragged him down an alleyway, a rather large group of poleekwas stood at the end, looking like they waited for someone. Blake's eyes roamed over the ones in front, they were all wearing gang marks, the exact same as Darius. "Just stay quiet and let me do the talking, I figured it would be easier to cover more ground if we were.. a few more" he whispered with a chuckle.

As the pair came closer Darius let go of Blake and greeted a brown poleekwa. Blake stayed behind Darius, his now only lifeline. Gang members have always made him nervous. The one they greeted seemed to lead the group and he was defiantly dominant, it could be smelled in the air. He looked just like Darius. He must have sensed his anxiety, for Blake suddenly felt his gaze on him. Looking over his gold-like plates, Blake looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. Darius wanted to help the young poleekwa but if he did, Blake would only be seen as weak and easy to control, they didn't need that right now.

"We are looking for a human, and we need help finding her" Darius started trying to take some of the attention away from the uncomfortable male. "I'm listening" said the brown one but didn't take his eyes off Blake "she is a friend but she afraid of us, we believe she has rented a room close to the airport and we need to stop her from leaving, but without scaring her further" the brown poleekwa looked surprised at the smaller poleekwa. "Why? Darius why in the world would you want to find this human? They are nothing but trouble" he roared into Darius's face. Blake flinched and hid more behind the black one. Darius on the other hand didn't move a muscle, he clenched a fist before his heart "I can't explain it.. she's just-" "an angel!" Blake interrupted, speaking for the first time. Darius looked at him for a second,"Yeah.. She is" he finished. He heard someone chuckle softly in the back but ignored them. Darius meet the brown ones piercing black eyes "what do you say Kyle?" he asked.

Moments went by with those two starring at each other trying to find something in the others eyes, Kyle was the one to sigh and give in "fine, if it means so much to you, I will not deny you it." the black poleekwa let out a sigh of relief "thank you, I owe you one" Kyle laughed "oh yes you do, but the young one comes with me" he said sternly pointing at Blake, Darius's smile disappeared as he said "oh no he doesn't he follows me, right Blake?" Blake couldn't do anything but nod which seemed to upset the older poleekwa "as you wish then" he said and walked off.

"You are not gonna stay?" Darius asked "no, the others will help you, I have better things to do". Darius stood there watching him leave, "ass" he muttered before starting to give commands and descriptions of Delilah.

Delilah's POV

People were rushing pass each other, in their attempt to come home faster. Delilah walked calmly, aimlessly among them, she had decided half an hour ago to go for a walk. She needed to calm down, nothing was gonna happen to her, the whole world is not out to get her, or that's what she kept telling herself. There were only humans on this street, non-humans was not allowed. Delilah felt more safe here, those creatures were nothing but trouble. It would be best if they all just disappeared...

She stopped in her trays as soon as she realized what she was thinking. Did she mean that? She wasn't sure if she did. She brought a hand to her head and continued down the street. Blake sure wasn't like some of the others she had meet, he was nice and kind, maybe even a little shy. Then there were the big red one, he seemed fairly friendly as well, as long as you didn't step on his toes. But that light green one, he seriously gave her a bad feeling.. and then there were Darius.

She stopped for a while and looked down, she didn't know what to think of him, at first she had been terrified of him, he was cruel and pure evil, but now she was not sure if he really was like that. "ARHH make up your mind woman" her own mind shouted at her "do you like them or not!?" she grabbed her hair tightly and shouted with all her might "I DON'T KNOW GOD DAMN IT!" in an instant she let go and looked at the people around her, who all had turned around at her sudden outburst. She could feel how her cheeks began heating up "okay that's embarrassing" her mind told her, like she couldn't figure it out herself. She looked down at the ground and suddenly began walking at a very fast pace. She turned a corner and started to run, she ran down many streets, long, short, thick and thin. And at last she ran out of air. Bending over she struggled to get in new oxygen. That was then she heard it. A cry for help, right down the street, a crowd of people were gathered surrounding something. In a moment she was down there pushing her way through the angry crowd. A little gray prawn, laid on the ground in the middle of the circle, two men towered above it, while kicking and hurting it in every way they could. The little one let go of a scream every time they hit his already sore body, it cried out, but nobody around seemed to do anything about it. That's the it hit her, they are angry at the younling.

She sprung forward "leave him alone" she shouted angrily, drawing the attention of the two men, she knelt beside the child slightly taking him into her arms, "he had enough!" she said and looked up at them with such an intensity that one of them stepped backwards. The crowd, slowly quieted down, snapping out of the trance that made them suppress the weak. The other man didn't let himself get intimidated by her and stepped closer "what is this? A freaking prawn lover!" he shouted, and started walking around in the circle, encouraging people to keep their support up, his partner responded to the others confident and stepped looming towards her. "You all know how we treat prawn lovers in this neighborhood right people?" the first one said "YEAH!" they all shouted, "even the pretty ones" he said faking being upset about it. The color from Delilah's face drained in what seemed like a split of a second. "So tell us babe, do you really wanna do this?" he asked with a chuckle.

Though she was scared she swallowed her fear and hardened her expression "If your asking me to leave, then go fuck yourself and don't call me babe" she said confident. She wasn't backing down, so they could continue beating up a defenseless kid. She laid the kid in against her stomach, in a attempt to shield him. The hits began raining down on her, someone kicked her in the back, making her fall over, she didn't care. All ste tried to was to keep the little one safe, blocking him from every punch and kick. As the people began to open their eyes to what was happening before them, some began to protest. The men that led the crowd, started to argue with them, and in that second where everyone was debating whether it was right or wrong, Delilah saw a path clearing.

She tightened her grip on the little one "don't worry I will get you out of here" she assured the prawn. The brunette picked herself off the ground and ran strait into the people that blocked her escape, throwing some to the ground. She didn't care at the moment, no matter how stupid she just had been, she didn't care, she for one did the right thing.'

Stranger's POV

"Did you just see that?" one of the two poleekwas that were hiding on the roof above the crowd, asked in pure disbelief "I saw it, but I don't know whether to believe it or not" the other clicked back. Their gang marks looked even more red in the late evening sun. "I think we just found her" one said, "we actually found someone!" the other clicked happily. They looked at each other "what do we do now?" the other asked, the first one looked at him with a 'duhh' expression "one of us keep track of her while the other report back, of course!" he smacked his partner in the head "start using that brain of yours!"

Delilah's POV

Before she knew it she was on her way to enter a bus, she had no idea why she took a bus ride at a time like this but she had already paid. The chauffeur didn't say anything about her bringing a prawn, which surprised the brunette. She took a seat in the back, close to the window. The bus was about half full, she knew that she must have looked like god knows what, but nobody sparred her as much as a glance. The bus began to move and she just watched as the world outside flew by. "There, we are safe now" she spoke softly to the youngling, who finally opened it's eyes, Delilah was shocked at how green they were. "Are you alright" she asked the alien in her lap, while examining it. It began to click and Delilah looked defeated at her "sorry kiddo but I don't understand you" Delilah chuckled a bit. The prawn looked into her eyes before nestling in her lap, falling asleep almost instantly. "Poor kid" her mind commented and she could do nothing but agree.

Delilah watched as the trees flew by, people running home to join their families for dinner and such. She watched the stray dogs digging in the trashcans for food, looking up now and then to prevent danger from sneaking in on them. She watched the sky turn red, then purple, then dark blue. Her eyes closed for a few minutes at times. A deep sigh left her, as she finally felt the bus come to a stop. She opened her silvery eyes again and wary she looked around, there were no one but the chauffeur left, she hadn't even noticed. "Sorry ma'am, it's the end of the road, and take the kid with you" he said and motioned for her to leave. She took the youngling into her arms, it was too tired to wake up and then she obeyed without further hesitation.

It was dark now and only a little piece of the sun illuminated the sky. "Where are we now?" she asked herself as her brain started to function again. She was exhausted and her body was sore from the beating she took before. "How come I keep getting myself into things like this" she complained. But as the words left her mouth she looked down on the prawn sleeping in her arms "oh right, that's why" she whispered as a sincere smile crossed her lips. She began to walk, in the direction that she remembered district 9 being in. it was defiantly too late to make it for the curfew, but still the youngling might be able to get home then. "Ooooohh so now we care?" her mind asked her, the smile only grew as she answered "yeah, we do".

Thanks for reading! See you in next chapter people


End file.
